


Okay, Loverboy

by teenagedreamin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, a little smut there whoops, this is because of you, you happy char
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagedreamin/pseuds/teenagedreamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, loverboy, you convinced me to come skating with you, and you can't even lace up the skates, much less skate?" Louis bit back the fond exasperation as he tied Harry's skates and grumbled under his breath. </p><p>"I do! Or at least I think I remember how, anyways." Harry said, smiling at the fondness in Louis's voice. No matter how much sarcasm his boyfriend gave him, he knew Louis loved taking care of him. And Harry loved being taken care of. </p><p>As it turns out, Harry doesn't remember how to skate. Louis has to skate hold him by his hips the entire time and reteach him out to skate. In their current position, they look somewhat like Jack and Rose from the Titanic, so Harry sticks his arms out and yells. "DON'T LET ME GO, JACK!" At that Louis can't help but laugh and shake his head. Louis rests his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry grins at him as they turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay, Loverboy

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks but it happened because Charlotte is a demon oops<3  
> no but how fucking adorable would a Larry ice-skating date be?
> 
> 100 swag points for you if you follow my tumblah: http://larrysmxt.tumblr.com/

"Louis! Can we go ice-skating? Please, please, please, it'll be fun!" Harry begged, looking at Louis with wide eyes.

"No." Louis didn't even look up from his phone, which was playing Scar Tissue by The Red Hot Chilli Peppers.

"Pleeeeaasseeee, babes, pleeaassseee. I love ice-skating." Harry whined, plucking the phone from his hands, sitting on Louis's lap and holding it above Louis' head. Louis arched an eyebrow and swatted at his hand.

"No."

"Lou, please. It'll be so fun. We can walk and get hot chocoalate and look at all the lights and it'll be so romantic." Harry begged, jutting his lip out slightly.

Louis sighed, knowing that Harry wasn't going to drop this. It did sound sort of cute, if cheesy. But, when you were dating Harry Styles, you had to get used to cheesy. "Fine, okay, loverboy. Let me get dressed first." Harry's face lit up and he leaned in to kiss Louis "Sarcastic mister know it all, close your eyes and I'll kiss you." Harry sang. Louis winked and let Harry kiss him, tangling his hands into his boyfriend's hair. Harry pulled away and dragged Louis to their bedroom.

\--------

 

"So, loverboy, you convinced me to come skating with you, and you can't even lace up the skates, much less skate?" Louis bit back the fond exasperation as he tied Harry's skates and grumbled under his breath.

"I do! Or at least I think I remember how, anyways." Harry said, smiling at the fondness in Louis's voice. No matter how much sarcasm his boyfriend gave him, he knew Louis loved taking care of him. And Harry loved being taken care of.

As it turns out, Harry doesn't remember how to skate. Louis has to skate hold him by his hips the entire time and reteach him out to skate. In their current position, they look somewhat like Jack and Rose from the Titanic, so Harry sticks his arms out and yells. "DON'T LET ME GO, JACK!" At that Louis can't help but laugh and shake his head. Louis rests his head on Harry's shoulder and Harry grins at him as they turn.

"You look so pretty in the winter, Lou." Harry stated after a few moments of silence. "Your cheeks are always so pink! And the snow makes your eyes look so blue." The random affection might not make sense to anyone else but Louis understood Harry too well. Harry didn't really have a filter to his thoughts so endearments just slipped out. Sometimes, Louis thought, he didn't even know he was talking. Louis smiled as Harry babbled on about something else. Taking Harry by surprise, Louis spun him around and kissed him hard. They almost lost balance and fell on the ice, but Louis managed to guide them to a snowy bank besdies the frozen pond. Two girls passing let out a soft 'awwwh' as they saw them kissing and laughing in the snow.

"I'm cold!" Harry whined. "Can we get some hot chocoalate now?"

 

\--------------

 

They drink the hot chocolate as they walk home. Harry finished his very quickly, so he tried to warm his hands up by rubbing them. Louis chuckles and grabs both of Harry's hands and stuffs them in his jacket pocket. "You just want me to touch you." Harry said, giving him a wink.

"I just saved your fingers from freezing off and you're calling me a slut?" Louis mocked indignance. "Ungrateful."

"You didn't save me from falling in that snowbank. Now I'm all wet and I need to take a bath." Harry gave him a suggestive look."Would you like to join me?"

"You just want to touch me." Louis mocked, but unlocked the door and ran to the bathroom.

He ran the bathwater and threw in a Lush bath bomb, because they smell nice and Harry loves the sex bomb. He dragged Harry from the doorway of the bathroom, smirking all the way. He strips and eases himself into the tub, still smirking at Harry. Harry just grins at him until Louis splashes soapy water on him. Harry gets the message and jumps into the water (or rather on top of Louis and almost drowning them both. Harry is straddling Louis and occasionally as he talks he'll grind against him, and move his hands up and down his sides, which really doesn't help the boner he's starting to get. Harry just fucking grins at him, which makes him realize this was all intentional. Harry starts moving his hands lower and lower and closer and closer and  Louis almost cries in frustration when Harry moves his hands back up to his chest. Harry repeats this action a few times before Louis gets tired of it and reaches down to grab Harry's cock. He starts moving his hand up and down quickly, and pratically preens, pressing closer to Louis. He starts to kiss down Harry's neck and collarbones, before latching his mouth around his nipples. Harry whines, thrusting in Louis' hand. "C'mon, Haz." Louis muttered. "Look so good like this. Come for me, baby. I got you. Come on, love, come for me." Harry gave out a breathy groan and spilled into Louis's hand. Harry grabbed Louis's cock and jerked him off, quickly.

 

\-----------

 

"Love you, Lou." Harry murmured sleepily as they waere cuddled up and watching a movie.

"Love you, Harry."


End file.
